degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Vaughn
Jane Vaughn is a teenager from Toronto. Her name used to be Anastacia Valieri, but she changed it to "Jane Vaughn". She is on the Degrassi Football Team. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, all the students from there were forced to come to Degrassi. This includes Jane, who makes friends with Manny and Darcy and they go on a ski trip. When Jane learned that there was a rapist at the mountain she was on she warned her new friends. She does not know that Darcy was raped. In "Death or Glory, Part 1", Jane becomes better acquainted with Spinner after she is late for class and is forced by Ms. Hatzilakos to attend a peace meeting for Degrassi-Lakehurst unity with Spinner as a penalty. The two later go on a date together, but the night is cut short when she playfully nudges him in the groin, which causes Spinner an excessive amount of pain. Spinner leaves the date in a rush, and Jane believes at first that Spinner was simply running out on her, but later understands when Spinner explains to her that he was recently diagnosed with testicular cancer. Spinner also admits that he's been fighting various students at school to prove his masculinity. After some tension between the two over Spinner's fighting, the two become an item and stay strong throughout Spinner's operation to remove the cancer. Later, with chemotherapy making him nauseous, Spinner begins smoking marijuana to ease his discomfort, and he does this with his ex-girlfriend Darcy. Jane disapproves of this and the two have some issues before they reconcile. Jane is considered to be a good person, but sometimes she has a habit of running her mouth. Otherwise, she knows how to look out for someone. Season 8 Jane tries out for the Degrassi Football Team and succeeds in making it, but with no exceptions as for being a girl. Most of the players don't like the fact that she's on the team, and it is shown when Derek and Bruce jump her, with Derek kicking her in the stomach. Principal Sheppard or "The Shep" explains to Jane that she gets no special treatment while being on the boys team and sides with Derek. Jane then decides to leave the team but changes her mind when she gets a letter and gift from Darcy, who is in Kenya doing charity work. In the "Lost In Love" episodes, Jane breaks up with Spinner for lying about getting into police college. In the "Jane Says" episodes Jane's father returns and she's not happy about but she can't remember why at first. When she does she remembers her sexually molested her as a child and she had suppressed those memories. She is finally able to start over coming it, by telling her brother Lucas. She and Lucas also protect Isabella from their father Carlo. Lucas believed her and he tells him to leave. She tells her mother about what happened and the episode ends with the three of them in counseling. Relationships *Gavin "Spinner" Mason **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Pass the Dutchie" (710) ***Broke Up: "Lost in Love Part 2" (809) ****Spinner lied about getting into the police college. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Part 2" (809) ***Broke Up: Possibly in Season 9 because it is hinted in commercials that he might leave her for Holly J. Category:Characters